the_third_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Ourea Nereus
Ourea is the daughter and second oldest of Eurynome and Nemesis; sister to Lamia, Styx, Kerkyon and niece of Kleito. She was betrothed to Prince Satanas but she died in the war between the Kingdom in the skies and the lands beneath the seas. Profile Personality Ourea was proven to be a "round" character. Despite being born into a wealthy family, Ourea works diligently to please the royal family and her parents. She cared about those around her enough to offer advice to the freed slaves that live on her parent's estate, yet keeps a cool temperament with soft humor mixed with respect. She beared even greater loyalty to her betrothed, Satanas, encouraging him when he sulks for believing that he may not be the best fighter in all of Atlantis, and giving him hope when he despairs. Appearance Powers, Weapons, Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Biological Adaptation': The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. Ourea also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of her body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. **'Amphibious Nature': Ourea, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land though time on land is limited. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken her thus she must return to aquatic enviroment at various period. **'Enhanced Vision': Her ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows her exceptional night vision while on land. **'Enhanced Hearing': several times more acute than human capacity. **'Enhanced Smell': several times more acute than human capacity. **'Superhuman Strength': Ourea possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum. (The average Atlantean can lift/press approximately 2 tons). **'Superhuman Stamina': Ourea possesses strength and stamina that allows her to swim up to 150 mph for at least a 4 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. **'Superhuman Durability': Atlantean's enhanced physiology enables them to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human. Atlanteans are able to swim ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. ***'Superhuman Speed': Ourea's regular speed is approximately 100mph swimming underwater, although slightly less on the surface. In times of distress this has shown to drastically increase, and she has reached 1,000 knots. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': Ourea's reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. ***'Marine Telepathy': Ourea has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of her life. ***'Access to the Clear': Ourea has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it she can communicate with sea life on the other side of the planet. ***'Healing': Ourea, like most Atlantean females, are able to heal themselves and also others by the touch of their hands. Weapons * Trident of Poseidon: '''The Trident is a magical weapon that grants its wielder great power.. The original Trident of Poseidon was forged by the cyclopes out of admantine and Poseidon's own essence. It can manipulate and conjure water, as well as disperse energy in the form of bolts and forcefields. Abilities * '''Master Swimmer: Ourea is a master swimmer. * Expert Combatant: Ourea excels at hand-to-hand combat and overall martial ability. * Expert Tactician: She has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. * Accomplished Diplomat: Ourea is a natural commander. History Relationships Trivia Etymology In Greek Mythology, Ourea (in Greek old Oὔρεα, of οὔρος oúros or ὄρος golds, `mountain') was fundamental Gods (protogonos) or rustic demons of Mountains Rarely mentioned, they were descending of Gea (the Earth) without father, and therefore brother of Uranus (the Sky) and Ponto (the Sea). Gallery tumblr_mwhec7QzpN1sqwd3yo1_250.gif tumblr_mwhec7QzpN1sqwd3yo2_250.gif tumblr_inline_nkdyy5G86t1r4wnam.gif tumblr_ngegfdTJ991t9zngto1_540.png tumblr_ngegfdTJ991t9zngto2_540.png tumblr_ngegfdTJ991t9zngto3_540.png tumblr_njtvewqNVP1rvnci7o1_500.png tumblr_njtvewqNVP1rvnci7o2_500.png tumblr_nk0adtgKw01tgxioio3_500.jpg Category:Sub Characters Category:Devin's characters Category:List of Characters Category:Deceased Category:Atlantean Category:Female Category:Nereus family